fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allies Turned Enemies: The Final Round
---- Yukiko stood amidst the ruin of what appeared to have formally been a cathedral of some kind. The mess of sharp and heavy debris making an interesting setting for what would be the final battle of the games she'd worked so hard to reach to completion. A noise catches her attention and she turns to face the man that will be her final opponent, the final obstacle in her path. A barely noticeable smile rested on her face as she came eye to eye with the dragon slayer, her partner in the first round of the games. She'd warned him that day that she would not hold back when the time came for the two of them to meet in battle and she was fully prepared to live up to that promise now that that time was here. "It's certainly interesting that you would be the last thing standing in my way now that victory is all but within my hands. Even more so that this battle would take place in the ruins of a church. Do you honestly think you can tear down a Goddess on holy grounds?" She said with a smug smile on her face before she looked down at the ring on her finger, touching it lightly in hopes that it would bring good luck. "Just one more fight, Kali," she thought before her eyes once again rose to meet Aether's Aether maintained a smirk to meet's Yukiko's. "I kept my promise." He stopped a few feet away from her. "I think its safe to say that we were both looking forward to this match. Regardless of the outcome, best of luck to you. Oh, and think this goes without saying, now that we're both fellow Sentinels, but just in case, let's not go for lethal blows. My last opponent tried to poison me." Aether took up a combat stance, ready for action. Absolute silence took the stadium for but a moment. Loose earth began to tremble as the two mages began to project their magical energy. "Ladies first." Yukiko cracked her neck, "Now is far from the time to be playing gentleman." She spoke before getting into her own fighting stance, intending to take full advantage of the short space the man had chosen to put between them before starting their fight. She gripped her sword handle tightly, pulling it quickly from its sheath as she simultaneously cast Hand of the spiteful snow Goddess behind him. As she began moving forward to deliver the slice, the blade barely leaving its sheath, she let go of it, catching it in the hand that had only moments ago been holding onto the sheath. This tactic was meant to change the direction, the diagonal cut becoming a horizontal one that, if all went as planned and he moved back to be caught by the snowy hand, would cut across his chest. Aether quickly unsheathed his own sword, Hathor, using it to block Yukiko's incoming sword strike. Aether focused his magical energy into his back, firing a blast of plasma from it to melt the ice hands created by the God Slayer. As he blocked Yukiko's diagonal slash, he quickly retaliated with a leg sweep, aiming to trip her, and follow through with a kick to her gut. It seemed Aether was unaware of the results of extreme temperatures clashing against one another, his glowing hot plasma reacting with its sudden contact with the well below freezing temperatures of her ice caused a small but violent explosion as the ice the ice and plasma were quickly transformed into a gaseous state as everyone knows that the hotter something is the faster it loses heat. Being that the small explosion would have happened in the small space behind Aether's back between it and the ice hand he would likely be the one to take the brunt of the damage from such an explosion. Meanwhile, Yukiko jumped to avoid the leg sweep only to take the full power of the kick. Due to her jumping to avoid the kick the actual spot in which his foot connected with her was just below the navel, sending her both back and slightly up into the air. As she landed only about eight feet away, she dug her feet into the ground to stop her from continuing backward, hoping to catch Aether off guard as he was likely still stunned by the unexpected explosion that occurred in such close proximity to not only his body but his ears which she hoped were ringing. While she may not use sound magic like her wife, it didn't mean she was unable to learn a thing or two from their time training together. She quickly raced back toward Aether with her blade seemingly at the ready. However, once she was in striking distance, she tossed the sword into the air in hopes of surprising the man as it was in a human's nature to keep their eyes on the weapon meant to be their undoing rather than the actual person wielding it. As she let go of her sword, she reached behind her, pulling out her key and pointing it at Aether like a gun, opening Freya's portal. The first thing to appear from the portal the moment it opened was Freya's sword. While it did have the potential to impale him it would likely be dodged or but parrying her greatsword with a katana would be quite unlikely. Regardless, Freya's true intention was a shield bash in hopes of Knocking Freya off her feet as Yukiko jumped into the air to retrieve her sword. The explosion of gas did send him somewhat off balance, as well as sending a loud and painful ringing through his ears. "That might've been a bad idea," Aether thought as he looked up to see Yukiko beginning to run towards him. Aether stood at the ready. Her throwing her sword into the air did distract Aether, but the results were not quite the same as she expected. He quickly deduced the throw was a mere distraction left to leave him open, so Aether moved towards what his eyes were on. He jumped, performing a front flip with the aim to pluck Yukiko's sword out of the air in an attempt to disarm her. Finding himself above Yukiko as he avoided her attack with Freya's broadsword, he turned his head towards her and fired a blast of plasma from his mouth to his target from right below. The force of the plasma would serve to propel Aether high into the air, and the angle he was at would send him flying a fair distance away, allowing him to gain some distance from the Ice Goddess. Memorize, Freya cast as she witnessed the plasma roar headed toward Yukiko, "Erase!" She yelled as she held her shield above her head to give the ice God slayer a place to push off from as she jumped back and down to the ground. The plasma spell was both memorized and then erased from existence by Freya's memory-make spell, attack disappearing and leaving nothing by a waft of hot air in its place. As Yukiko hit the ground she looked up at Aether who now held her sword, " I'd say my sword for your spell was an even trade. However, I'm going to have to ask for that back now." She spoke before concentrating on the blade, "release!" The sword began to glow black before the ice magic she'd built up inside of the lacrima within the sword was suddenly forced out in an explosion of frost that would begin freezing Aether starting with those body parts closer to the blade. "I'd be careful, you remember what happened last time you took my ice so lightly, maybe this time losing a couple fingers will teach you." Freya soon joined Yukiko, her shield raised as she hovered above Yukiko with shield raised and blade ready to defend her master. Aether's plasma immediately activated, acting to more slowly turn the ice coming from the sword into steam, as opposed to outright as he had the first time. Using a burst of plasma from his elbow to propel his arm, he threw the sword back to Yukiko at a breakneck pace. "Here, I don't want it!" Using the sword as a distraction, Aether moved towards the Celestial Spirit. He moved in at blinding speed, crouched over to make him a smaller target for any counterattack, and aimed a devastating uppercut imbued with plasma upon her Celestial Spirit, aiming to take it out of the action before it could prove to be a bigger threat. At the same time, Aether channeled his Earth magic through his feet, utilizing Fragmentation to cause Yukiko and Freya to sink into the earth, giving them another obstacle. As she felt the earth begin to loosen beneath her feet, Yukiko dropped to her knees, casting Ice Arena to place a layer of ice between herself and the ground, covering the floor of the ruined cathedral in ice. Meanwhile, Freya was easily able to block the sword with her large shield that had remained at the ready for Aether's counterattack. This same shield blocking Aether's punch, Freya's sword beginning to glow as she cast her Six path strike which would allow her to cut from above, below, and to his sides all at once. In order to ensure he wasn't easily able to escape by moving backward, cast Ice God's smite behind him to lauch several needle-like blades of ice at him. She hoped dodging both the six path strike from Freya and the spell from herself would be impossible but she was curious to see what the Plasma dragon might think up. Aether stayed on Freya's shield, undetectably placing his Plasma Dragon's String '''onto it. As the slashes from Freya's spell came towards him, the Plasma Dragon waited till the absolute last second. Then, With Hathor, he moved his sword upwards above him to block the sword coming from above. The slashes coming from the sides and below were surprisingly ineffective as Aether had activated his '''Plasma Dragon's Scales '''on his torso and legs, quickly deactivating them the moment the danger passed to prevent Freya from erasing his spell. At that moment, he pulled with all his might. The strings went taught as he aimed to pull Freya's shield, hopefully along with its holder into the trajectory of Yukiko's ice spell, using plasma jets from his body to assist in this act. However, Aether did not forget Yukiko herself. His palm seals began to glow, and Winters the blizzardvern was summoned to his side, immediately targeting the Blizzard God Slayer, aiming to intercept her attack, possibly reflecting it back towards her, and aiming to ram her into a wall. Freya watched as her shield was pulled upward, Aether seeming to have found a way to defend himself from the six path strike, something she hadn't expected and must have taken quite the quick analysis of his situation to even know that the other five strikes were going to occur in the first place as well as having the time to think of a way to dodge and block them. Regardless, she was now faced with the ice spell her master had thrown toward Aether's back but this worried her little as she was linked to Yukiko through their magical bond of the summoner and celestial spirit along with the fact that she'd copied this spell from her master long ago. The ice spell was easily sent away, the ice shards reversing direction as Freya took control over it with Yukiko's permission of course. As the ice spikes shot back toward her, past the wyvern coming her way, she needed to do little more than open her mouth and reabsorb the power she had exerted to create them in the first place, a trait and skill unique to God slayers. "Freya!" Yukiko yelled, knowing she had no sword by her side to fend off the large creature who would likely be slightly resistant to her ice attacks. Even in the heat of battle, Freya could understand her master's order with a simple uttering of her name. She cast '''Sword birth around the wyvern, copies of her own large sword shooting from the ground as well as several portals that had formed around the creature to create an iron maiden of sorts with large, sharp swords aiming to impale the wyvern from all sides. Meanwhile, Freya felt the continued pull of Aether's string on her shield that had placed her in harm's way once before, keeping a tight grip on it, she pushed forward in an attempt to allow him to have it, a shield bash aimed directly for his chin. However, she knew that wouldn't be enough and cast her Shadow Puppetry, creating three clones of herself to surround Aether. "It is a knight's duty to slay the dragon. Submit to your role!" They spoke simultaneously, swinging their swords toward him in hopes her shield bash had connected and dazed the dragon slayer. When Freya launched herself towards him, Aether blocked with his sword, yet, the force of the attack still sent him backwards through the air. "Sorry ladies, but the old tales of knights slaying Dragons are just myths." Aether's aura suddenly flared up, growing and forming the shape of a sphere to encompass his whole body, acting to burn and reflect the attacks of Freya's clones. With them likely being off-balance, Aether immediately went on the offensive, aiming a sword slash to bisect them each, The swords summoned by Yukiko then began to rain down upon Winters. His scales were thick enough to protect him from major trauma at the moment, but would likely bore their way to his skin eventually. Aether's seal glowed once again, and the wyvern was sent back to where he came from. The Dragon Slayer went back onto the ground, flying backwards to gain some distance between him and his opponents. "Fighting Yukiko by herself was a big enough issue. But her Spirits too. I'm glad we were allied during the first round of the games instead of enemies." Aether's aura surged around him, growing a more brilliant shade of blue as he activated Plasma Drive. At lightning speeds, Aether rushed Freya. His body appeared as a mere flash of blue light. Flying up to meet her, he aimed a slash with his sword. With the expectation of her attempting to block with her small shield, Aether quickly gathered plasma into his hand for his Plasma Dragon's Fission Spear, aiming to cut her across the side with the spell before either Freya or Yukiko could react. Aether's broken sword sent sparks flying as it scraped against the metal of Freya and her clones' shields before Aether, using the swing as a distraction, was able to back away and get some distance between them before he charged again, forming a spear in his hands. He moved quickly, Freya raising the shield to protect herself. Aether's spear collided with the metal, making it's way through the shield to enter deeply into her side. However, a smile lied on the face of the impaled woman. "Erase" Said one of the other Freya' that now surrounded Aether, his cloak disappearing before the impaled clone, along with the others, once again raised their blades toward him in an attempt to once again corner and cut him down. However, they were not alone, Yukiko grabbed one of the swords Freya had created upon forcing Aether to unsummon Winters. Jumping above the crowd of Freya to block Aether's only way of escape "Restaints of absolution!" She yelled loudly before throwing the sword blade first toward Aether, black ice chains coming up from the ground to try to restrain him further to seal his fate as the loser of this battle. Aether grabbed the one he had beard down on by the arm weapon arm, flipping over as to use its body as a shield to defend himself as he fell back towards the ground. He then blasted it away with a burst of plasma before touching down again. However, Yukiko, Freya, and the clones still bored down on him, and as an added bonus, the restraints began to wrap around him. That's when Aether remembered. What happened the last time the cold and ice had collided in such a powerful and sudden manner. "Well, desperate times." ''Aether had already been pulled to the ground. His palm was facing the ground. That's when a brilliant explosion of plasma occurred, augmented even further from the sudden contact with the cold temperatures of the ice from Yukiko's Blizzard God's Arena. An enhanced '''Plasma Dragon's Blue Bomb'. Aether would be caught up in the explosion as well, but due to their close proximity to the spell when it went off Yukiko, Freya, and the clones would be caught up in it as well. The explosion would also be strong enough to free Aether of the chains. Aether flew towards a wall, slamming into it with immense force. If it wasn't thanks to his Scales, which he had activated just prior to the activation of the Blue Bomb, he likely would've broken his back. Being so close to the epicenter, despite protecting himself, had still left him dazed. He could only hope that his opponents were suffering the same effects. The sudden burst of steam pushed the clones along with Yukiko and the real Freya away from the blast zone. Yukiko was forced further in the air, feeling the sword she'd thrown a moment ago fly past her face too closely for comfort before being saved by her spirit as the celestial being grabbed the Ice Goddess by her collar, before sitting her back onto the ground. Looking around, she saw that only one of the clones remained, the others likely having reached their limit after taking on the full force of Aether's foolishly desperate plan. "To resort to blowing yourself up just to continue fighting? Is that the tactics of one worthy of leading the Sentinels? While I admit your tenacity is admirable to be sure, it is only a matter of time before that unwillingness to admit defeat will begin being seen as the stubborn nature of an arrogant man who isn't willing to understand when he's been outmatched. Continue to fight me and I'll cut you down. I've come too far to be held back any longer." Yukiko sneered, sending Freya charging toward the man at a moderate speed. As she began moving toward Aether she raised her sword to draw his attention, hoping her rushing him would be enough to capture his eyes while the clone of Freya moved behind Yukiko only to disappear, utilizing its ability to move through shadows to exit directly behind Aether with her sword being thrust toward the man's side. "Be slain as master wishes it, Dragon!" The charging Freya yelled as she made it about half way to him. Aether still stood, somewhat dazed as Freya attempted to charge him. Her sword fell down upon him, he lazily lifted up his hand. The blade sunk into his arm, but only barely, as his arm became covered in white. "I thought we established we weren't going to kill each other." Aether's seal glowed once again as the scales continued to cover his entire body, a sudden surge in magic power activating with the intention of sending all too close to him flying back. He had activated Fusion. "Do you really think I could've withstood five swords through my back? It's true, I can use Green Magic to recover from wounds, and my Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic can cauterize my injuries, but did you know that?" He performed the actions as he explained them. His tone had a slight bit of irritation. "Killing an ally seems like just as reprehensible as being overly tenacious. Tell you what, you call off your dog, and I'll call off mine." His hair suddenly turned white as he activated Dragon Force. He didn't know about the clone that had hidden beneath him, him assuming all three had been destroyed by the steam. Yukiko lowered her sword as Aether began to make a fuss about the ferocity of her fighting style, letting out a sigh before she spoke. "I assure you that none of my Freya's strikes were meant to kill. Even the one I was about to have her deliver was one that would only have left you incapacitated. Aside from that, I was aware of your ability to cauterize your wounds and use your green magic due to the fact that I've seen you use your vines before in your former match and I'm not stupid enough to think that something as hot as plasma couldn't sear flesh. I'm giving you the fight we need to have, the one between the two that will decide who will lead the others. If I held back, if I didn't give it my all, what would be the point of any of this? Every other fight I had was one where I was fully ready to kill my opponent if I had to. I fought with everything I had so holding back now would be a disgrace to those I'd fought before and if I lost because I worried about holding back I would never forgive myself. Forgive me for thinking the man that had made it this far in these Games wouldn't be able to handle one more trial, or are you telling me you entered these games without the knowledge that a single deadly match might end up being your last? You may be a Sentinal but in this arena, we are enemies out for blood. Freya understands that fully because she's well aware of the dangers of fighting but you dragged in your pet and I promise I had no clue his scales would stop those swords." Yukiko said as Freya returned to her side and the clone disappeared. " 'I won't hesitate to cut through you the day you become an obstacle in my path. I have every intention to win this and no intentions to end up another corpse on in this arena'. I said those words to you last time we spoke. I'm honoring those words now." Aether's body momentarily glowed, separating from Winters. The wyvern whimpered slightly from the damage sustained to his wing, the same spot Aether's arm had been injured. He nuzzled with his pet. Stroking his snout, whispering to him. "I suppose your drive is different from mine. I'm certain you wish to protect the people of Ishgar as much as I do, but there's one major difference that holds me back in comparison to you: I abhor killing." Aether sent Winters back to where he had come from, turning away from Yukiko as he walked out from the arena. "Your conviction is clearly greater than mine. You are more worthy to lead us." Category:Fights Category:RP Category:Jigoku Games